Dream to be Fulfilled
by Soaring Amethyst
Summary: Cresslia was assigned to check up on Darkrai on his Island. Arceus says that there's something wrong with his powers but Giratina seems to have a different explanation. Not good at summaries Cresselia/Darkrai


_My 2nd Story_

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and the characters I used_

* * *

_Ever since the beginning, they were together_

_They were counterparts_

_They complete each other_

_She was dreams, he was nightmare_

_She gives fulfillment, he gives fear_

_She was loved by everybody, he was hated by everyone_

_Cresselia and Darkrai_

_Dreams and Nightmares_

For a long time, she held back her feelings for the phantom. Cresselia was convinced that Darkrai never had the same feelings for her so she tried to forget about him but it was no use. Everytime she hears his cold voice, sees his phantom figure and looks into his icy blue eyes, she always falls harder. Her feelings for him always grow. The times they talk, she always felt his kindness. Even though other pokemon says that he isn't good enough for her, she knows they were wrong. To her, no one is good enough for her like Darkrai.

Cresselia waited patiently at the Throne Room, constantly fixing the pink veil around her. Her long golden hair that flowed from her back is adorned by a purple gem on her forehead and her blue and yellow dress is accompanied by golden accessories. She stood beside the throne in the room which was surrounded by 17 different colored stones, each representing an element in their world. She waited a few more minutes before the big glass doors opened, revealing a girl with lighter gold hair entered the room.

"Have you waited long, Cresselia?", the girl asked as she casually walked to the throne in the room, giving off a rather powerful aura that could bring life to anyone. The stones gave off a brighter light as it acknowledged her presence.

"Not really, Lady Arceus", Cresselia addressed her formally, bowing her head a little.

Arceus laughed softly, positioning herself in her seat, "Just Arceus is fine".

Arceus wore a knee-high red dress topped by a silver gown that is open from her waist down and like a v-cut on her chest. She wore gray high boots and yellow ribbons wrapped around her waist flowed down to the ground.

"What did you call me for, Arceus?", Cresselia asked, feeling more comfortable without the formality

"Ah yes…it's Darkrai", Arceus stated, leaning back on her throne. Worry etched on her beautiful face.

Cresselia's face turned serious as she thought of her counterpart causing a problem. Arceus giggled a little as she saw Cresselia's reaction at the mention of Darkrai.

"When have you last seen him?", Arceus asked

"Oh…um, 2 months ago, after I cured a Sneasel from her nightmare…", Cresselia recalled, "What's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed something different?", the godess' face turned serious and a bit stern.

Cresselia tried to think back from that time. She wasn't good at remembering and noticing unusual stuffs. Darkrai often teased her, calling her naive and shallow. Even the other legendaries seemed to believe it too. She tried to tap her head a few times, like it could help her to remember.

"Guess you are distracted as always", Arceus snickered.

Cresselia blushed a shade of rosy pink as she knew what the goddess meant. She was distracted…by Darkrai. They barely ever met. The only time they see each other is during their encounters when Cresselia heals a pokemon's nightmare and during legendary meetings that happens once a month…their only chance to have a conversation. Counterparts like Darkrai and Cresselia are assigned to discuss situations and work together but after that, they barely have conversations together since Darkrai wasn't that very sociable. Other than the male legendaries, he wasn't that close to the female ones…especially Cresselia. So Arceus understands why Cresselia may get distracted during tasks like those.

Cresselia thought harder and remembered…

"It was a lot harder…"

Arceus nodded in agreement, "The nightmares are becoming hard to cure…because of Darkrai"

"What did he do now?"

"It's not what he did, it's what he can't do", Arceus face showed a worried expression.

Cresselia became curious. She didn't know there was something Darkrai can't do.

"What is it?"

Arceus sighed, not really sure how to explain the problem. As she tried to come up with an explanation, a deep voice echoed through the room

"He can't accept his feelings"

Arceus raised her head and Cresselia spun around to the direction of the voice.

Arceus' face lighted up which the Lunar pokemon find rather odd, "Hi Giratina"

Giratina walked towards Arceus, giving Cresselia an acknowledging glance. He bowed before the life goddess and took his position beside her.

Cresselia flinched as she looked at them carefully. Giratina was completely different from Arceus. Her presence is like seeing a new life while Giratina's is like watching one's end. Life and death side by side, she wasn't used to it. It was great they didn't notice it.

"Umm..about Darkrai", she asked, shaking off the uneasy feeling the duo was giving her

"Oh yes", they both said in unison, breaking away from looking at each other.

"There's a…feeling Darkrai's experiencing", Arceus said warily

"A feeling?", Cresselia tilted her head in confusion

"That's right", Giratina confirmed, "I think it's his first time feeling it…or maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Arceus nudged Giratina warningly, "No, nothing"

"He's feeling…confused…", Giratina said

"Due to his confusion, his powers are growing haywire…causing never-ending nightmares for anyone near him…", Giratina explained further.

"I want you to…", but before Arceus can finish her instruction, Cresselia ran out of the throne room, heading towards New Moon Island where Darkrai dwells.

* * *

As soon as she arrived at New Moon Island, darkness loomed over her. The moon providing only little light enough to see her surroundings. Deep within that forest, she can find Darkrai and help him. Whatever emotion he's experiencing right now, she feels she's the only one who can help him. She took a few steps forward…

Suddenly a pair of icy hands grabbed her shoulders. She nearly screamed before she heard his voice….

"What are you doing here?", he whispered to her ear.

She spun around, grabbing the hand taking hold of her. She stared at him. His long white hair, his clothes as dark as the night, the red gems hanging around his neck and his icy blue eyes that always seem to see through her. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Darkrai! You scared me there.", she said as she gave him a hug.

Darkrai's pale skin felt cold to Cresselia but she didn't mind, "I'm happy to see you again"

His face went from a surprised expression to a more serious one.

"What's wrong Dar…."

Darkrai pulled her closer to his body as he crashed his lips into hers. Cresselia felt the warmth from the kiss coursing through her body. She had different thoughts running through her head before coming here but her mind suddenly went blank as Darkrai held her. The cold night's breeze only seemed to make the kiss warmer. She wrapped her hands around his hair and tried to deepen the kiss which Darkrai obliged. Their kiss lasted for a few minutes, the most precious minutes for the both of them.

"You shouldn't have come here Cresselia…", Darkrai said as he pulled away and slowly dissolved into the shadows.

"Wait Darkrai!", Cresselia called out as she tried to run after her counterpart. But it was already too late. He was not in sight.

Cresselia continued to venture deeper into the forest, hoping to bump with him once again. They haven't seen each other for a while. He seems to be avoiding her and she doesn't know why. She would've waited for him to approach her when he's ready to tell her, but now, she'll confront him now.

Cresselia touched her lips. The heat from Darkrai's kiss still lingered. She blushed in the dark, hoping no pokemon was around, determined to find the phantom. A few more hours of walking, Cresselia slumped against a tree, catching her breath. The moon was now high up in the sky, the stars twinkled brightly. A wonderful scene that eased her weariness.

As she stood up with new energy, she somehow sensed the phantom's presence. Cresselia followed it to the part of the island she hasn't been familiar before.

She came to a clearing, a crater about 80-feet wide and almost 6 feet deep. Cresselia scanned around the crater's perimeter, where Darkrai's power was mostly felt. Suddenly, she felt a tremor. It wasn't strong but she supported herself by a boulder. As it stopped, she slid down the crater, pulling up her gold dress. Not far away, she heard the phantom's voice. His words weren't clear but Cresselia became sad. Darkrai's voice sounded hurt, empty, frustrated.

Rocks and boulders where everywhere, they were so big they hid her perfectly as she slowly sneaked on Darkrai.

Darkrai stood in front of a boulder. Cresselia decided to hide behind a boulder a few meters away from him but able to hear him. She saw confusion in his eyes. He then took his battle stance and fired a shadow claw at the boulder, crumbling it to dust.

"Crap! Why did this have to happen?", Darkrai said as he fired a Shadow Ball on a boulder near Cresselia's.

"Of all the pokemon in the world, Arceus! Of all the pokemon in the world why did I have to fall in love with someone who will never love me in return!"

He fired Shadow Ball after Shadow Ball, each one getting more powerful than the other. Cresselia felt a pang of jealousy. Darkrai was already in love with someone, but at the same time, she felt bad for him. Someone who will never love you in return, she knows how that feels.

Darkrai stopped and took ragged deep breaths. Beads of sweat rolled down on his pale face.

"Damn Arceus! Why?", he readied a Shadow Claw. It was so powerful that Cresselia felt its power even from a distance. He affixed his aim on his target, a boulder bigger than the others. He looked up.

"Why do I have to fall in love with her? Why do I have to fall in love with Cresselia?", Darkrai questioned to the heavens.

Cresselia, caught by surprise, stood up and gasped. That caught Darkrai's attention, he charged at the boulder Cresselia was hiding in and she barely had enough time to reveal herself.

"Who's there?"

"Darkrai! It's me!", Cresselia stepped out, her hand in the air.

Darkrai stopped, merely inches away from her.

"Cresselia?", Darkrai turned crimson red from embarrassment.

He tried to runaway and dissolved into the shadows but this time, Cresselia won't let him runaway. She ran into the part of the shadow where Darkrai's presence felt strong.

"Please, Darkrai…", Cresselia pleaded her voice sounded on the verge of tears.

Darkrai materialized from the shadows. His face still red , his eyes not meeting with her own.

"D-Don't come closer Cresselia! You'll just…"

"Please Darkrai, what you said…was it true?"

Darkrai didn't answer, he clenched his fist a couple of times, knowing there was no way for him to escape.

Cresselia didn't break away her gaze from him, afraid that he might disappear from her. Darkrai tried to look into her eyes, but he soon broke away, his face redder than before. Cresselia loved this side of Darkrai, he may be cold outside but he's still shy and honest inside.

"So what if it's true…"

That coming from Darkrai himself made her tears fall.

"You don't…", Darkrai turned back to Cresselia, he saw her crying form and started to panic. He wanted to run to her and comfort her, but instead he backed away, afraid that if he came closer, she'll cry harder.

"Wait Cresselia, you don't have to cry…", Darkrai turned around and took steps forward, "I'll just…"

Cresselia ran up to him and pulled him back, placing a soft kiss on his cheek then whispered

"I love you too Darkrai"

Darkrai placed his hand on her cheek, he stared at Cresselia in awe and she smiled in return, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. He wiped her tears and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Cresselia stroked Darkrai's white hair lovingly.

"I love you Darkrai. You're my dream come true…", she whispered and the phantom smiled.

_Ever since the beginning, they were together_

_They were counterparts_

_They complete each other_

_She was dreams, he was nightmare_

_She gives fulfillment, he gives fear_

_She was loved by everybody, he was hated by everyone_

_Cresselia and Darkrai_

_Dreams and Nightmares_

_And they were made for each other…_

* * *

"What do you think she'll say?", Darkrai asked.

He and Cresselia stood outside the Throne Room. The two of them were called by Arceus. She didn't told them for what reason but Cresselia had a feeling it won't be that bad. Cresselia squeezed his hand and she smiled sweetly.

"Let's find out"

As they stepped inside, Darkrai couldn't believe his eyes.

"Giratina?"

The death god looked to his direction and smiled. He stood beside Arceus, holding her hand which the goddess tried to pull away but she couldn't.

A shiver traveled down his spine and he froze. Seeing life and death together was new to Darkrai but Cresselia acted like she already saw it but she still couldn't help but shiver a little.

"Guess you solved your problem Darkrai", Giratina commented as he slowly let go of Arceus' hand. Darkrai just nodded.

"Congratulations you two…!", Arceus giggled as she noticed the Lunar legendaries' hands intertwined together.

Cresselia beamed delightedly as a thought slowly formed in her mind about the life and death deities. She motioned for Darkrai to lean closer and he did as told.

"I think we need to get used to a presence like this", she whispered and Darkrai slowly understood. They both stared at them. They talked happily like they weren't there at all. Darkrai chuckled and Cresselia giggled.

"I wonder when I'll get used to this…", Darkrai commented.

Arceus and Giratina turned to their direction looking curious at what they found amusing.

"What?"

* * *

Please tell me what you think?

Leave a Review


End file.
